Rainbow Dash/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 TwilightDash in Mud.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty. (But Twilight is a different story.) Rainbow Dash 1.png|RD, getting down and dirty. RainbowDash Laugh.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty, (she's even smiling!) TwilightDash Raincloud.png RainbowDash Cloud Rain.png|RD, creating rain. RainbowDash Opps.png|"Oops, I guess I overdid it!" RainbowDash RainblowDry.png|RD, cleaning up Twilight. RainbowDash NoNeedtoThankMe.png|RD is so full of herself sometimes. Rainbow Dash 2.png|RD on the grass. RainbowDash SnickerTears.png|RD, teary eyed. RainbowDash LaughterTears.png|RD, laughing at Twilight. RainbowDash OneandOnly.png|"I'm the best flyer that came out of Cloudsdale." Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png|"Heard of me?" Twilight Heard RainbowDash ClearSky.png RainbowDash LayingOnCloud.png Rainbow Dash laughing cloud above Twilight Sparkle S1E01.png|Rainbow Dash laughing on a cloud Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png RainbowDash ImGoingToShowThemMyStuff.png RainbowDash KickingCloudBefore.png RainbowDash KickingCloud.png RainbowDash WhatISay.png|10. Seconds. Flat. Rainbow Dash serious S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight S01E02.png Rainbow D.png|Mess with the Manticore and you get the Pegasus. Rainbowdash2.png Rainbowdash1.png|Biiig smile. Rainbowdash3.png Rainbowdash4.png Rainbowdash5.png|A Loyal Pose elementofloyalty.png|Rainbow Dash with the Element of loyalty RD and Pinkie get necklaces.JPG rdep2s1.png|"awww yeah!" The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png Rainbow Dash droping in S1E3.png Spying S1E3.png I was busy S1E3.png|"I was busy" Extra ticket S1E3.png Rainbow Dash day dreaming S1E3.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbow Dash charging S1E03.png|Showcasing her speed Rainbow about to do a Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png|About to do the Buccaneer Blaze Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy2.png|Rainbow Dash has a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Welcome aboard Rainbow Dash big smile S1E03.png|A new member Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png Rainbow excited1 S01E03.png Rainbow excited2 S01E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Hoofrassle.png Rainbow Dash 4.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Ticketmaster2.png Rainbow_Dash_doing_favours_S1E3.png Rainbow Dash tries to do favors S1E03.png Rainbow_Angel_S1_E3.png Shame.PNG Rainbowdashticketdance1.png|I got the ticket! RD, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E3.png Applebuck Season Rainbowstampede.png|STAMMMPEEEDEEE! Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|''Forget your speech Twilight, I'm here!'' Rainbow_Dash_This_Week..._S1_E4.jpg|I know, it's going to be... Rainbow_Dash_So_Awesome_S1_E4.png|...SO Awesome! What did I do.jpg|What did I do? Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|Applejack has agreed to help Dash with her new trick Rainbow_Dash_Ready_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_What_The_Hay_To_Land_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow_Dash_Your_Suppose_To_Land_S1_E4.jpg Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png Rainbow_Dash_Angry_S1E04.jpg Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG Rainbow_Dash_Wait!_S1_E4.jpg RD Blasting Off.png|Looks like Team Rainbow's blasting off again! *Ding* Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Griffon the Brush-Off Rainbow meets mountain s01e05.png Rainbow Dash 9.png|RD, lying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash Cloud Ears S1E5.png Rainbow Dash hiding s01e05.png Rainbow Dash looking for cover S01E05.png Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow dash 105.png hi-again.png|Hi again! Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash angry at Pinkie Pie S01E05.png|''"PINKIE PIE!"'' Rainbow Dash Thunder Kick S1E5.png Pinkie Rainbow wanna hang out s01e05.png Pinkie and Rainbow apple painters s01e05.png Rainbow Dash ink eye s01e05.png Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. Rainbow Dash and Gilda DENIED S1E5.png Multiple 48.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Rainbow Dash and Gilda argue S1E5.png Pinkie Pie Baloons S1E5.png Rainbow Dash and Gilda Shock S1E5.png Multiple Cake S1E5.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash Shock S1E5.png 661px-Rainbow_Dash_Frown.png Boast Busters Applejack&Rainbow Dash wide eyed E6-W6.png|Rainbow Dash wide eyed with wonder. Rainbow Dash magic boos S01E09.png|Uhh Magic schmagic! Booooo! AngerDash.png|I hope you like the taste of hoof. Rainbow Dash & Trixie S1E6.PNG Rainbow Dash before sun E6-W001.png|Rainbow Dash before the sun. Rainbow lives up to her name.jpg|Rainbow lives up to her name Rainbow about to fall under Trixie's spell S1E06.png Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|I think I'm... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|...gonna be sick. Thanks to Trixie. Rainbow Dash lighting ow E6-W3.png|Rainbow Dash getting struck by Trixie's lightning. Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Shocked crowd S01E06.jpg|Shocked to see a new Rarity Rainbow Dash It's fine S1E06.png|''Nothing wrong with your hair, Rarity'' The crew is angry at Spike S1E06.png Happy Rainbow S01E06.jpg|Rainbow is proud of Twilight At the ready S01E06.jpg|Just let her go Dragonshy Rainbow Dash salutes.png|A saluting RD. Rainbow Dash.jpeg|"So Intense!" Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon.png|Rainbow Dash, prepared to confront the dragon. Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png Applejack worried S01E07.png Rainbow Dash its a mountain E7-W7.png|"Well it is a mountain!" A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash victim of Pinkie Pie S01E07.png|Rainbow Dash a victim of Pinkie Pie's surprises. Rainbow Dash 18.png|Too much flying for RD. Rainbow_old_cutie_mark.jpg|Rainbow's old cutie mark, seen during an animation error in Dragonshy. About to facehoof Dragonshy.png RainbowDashFacehoof.jpg| *Facehoof* RBDmofo.png|Rainbow Dash looking up in awe A proud Rainbow Dash.png Confused Dash..PNG|"Why is she saying 'Sorry?'" Bridle Gossip RainbowDash4.png PinkiePie9.png RainbowDash5.png RainbowDash6.png RainbowDash7.png RainbowDash8.png RainbowDash9.png RainbowDash10.png RainbowDash11.png RainbowDash12.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Twilight ok wierd E9-W9.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn E9-W9.png|Rainbow Dash touchesTwilight's horn. Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png|Need some help Dash? Rainbow Dash wings inverted.PNG|You need help Rainbow Crash? Twilight its not a curse! E9-W9.png How dare you crashing.PNG|Cure your wings, Dash! Rainbow flank.png Rainbow Dash aggrivated E9-W9.png|Rainbow Dash when Pinkie Pies starts yapping. Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash not enjoy-W 5.2056.png|Rainbow Dash is not enjoying this. Now she is.jpg|Now she is Rainbow Dash's Bed.png|Rainbow Dash and her bed Rainbow awaken S01E10.png|Mornin' little dude Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash's Parasprite bikini Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rainbow Dash (Flyer glasses, Check!).jpeg|Flight glasses, Check! Rainbow Dash evading cymbals S1E10.png|Rainbow Dash just barely avoiding Pinkie Pie's cymbals Rainbow Dash screaming for her life S1E10.png|'AaaaaaaaaaaaaH!!!' Winter Wrap Up The Team leaders S1E11.png|Leader of the Pegasus team Rainbow Dash soaring in the sky S1E11.png|Dash is about to start the pegasus part of the song Rainbow Dash, we melt the white snow S1E11.png|Just chilling in the sky Rainbow Dash smiling from a tree S1E11.png|Rainbow dropped some snow on Twilight Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png|Rainbow Dash singing "Winter Wrap Up" with others RainbowDashWinterWrapUp.JPG|Rainbow Dash in her team vest during Episode 11. Rainbow Heading Out.png|Rainbow Dash heading out Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png WWU Chaos.png Call of the Cutie Crazyness.png|Rainbow Dash derping, and making fun of Applejack Rainbow Jack Derp!.PNG|Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom. Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash is a black belt 12-1rainbowdash-triedthatone-S1E12.png|Tried that one, that one... that one...... that one... and that one.... 12-1rainbowdash-eatingcupcakes-S1E12.png|Eating Cupcakes?? 12-1rainbowdash-diggingground-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-rainbowdash-thanks-S1E12.png 12-1-1G-applebloom-rainbowdash1-S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png|Rainbow is sure to win Fallweather2rainbowdash.png|Taunting Rainbow Rainbow ready to throw.png|Ready for another one? Rainbow misses S1E13.png|Missed..... Rainbow Dash determined S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is shunned S1E13.png Rainbow Dash - I hate losing S01E13.jpg|An upset RD. Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Rainbow challenges Applejack S1E13.png Rainbow Dash with freckles s01e13.jpg 640px-Twilight_hear_Rainbow_Dash_E13-W13.png|"Uh I dont know" Rainbow Dash funny face E13-W13.png|Surprise face on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sweating E13-W13.png|Rainbow Dash is sweating a bit. Proud Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Spike on the back of Rainbow Dash S1E13.png|Spike is about to fly Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco buck S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png|The next event Rainbow Dash with a lasso S1E13.png|Not her strongest part Rainbow Dash in a tree.PNG|Rainbow gets stuck in a tree Rainbow tied up S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bouncing balls.png Arm wrestle.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Football kicking S1E13.png Pushups.PNG Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Chickies!.png|Chick magnet. Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png|Dash is the Iron Pony! Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png|Rainbow Dash & Applejack Applejack challenges Dash again.png Rainbow Dash showing tongue S1E13.png Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png It's on! S1E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png|Applejack takes no chances Applejack gets confident.png Rainbow Dash u a egghead E13-W13.png|"Well...you're an egghead." Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png Twilight was serious?.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Rainbow flipped S01E13.png Rainbow Dash laughing S2E13.png Rainbow joking S01E13.png Rainbow joking2 S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png At the starting line.png 2 versions of Rainbow Dash S01E13.png|Animation error: a double rainbow Rainbow Dash Two can play S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png|Haha this will help her. Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Derp. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E13.png|"Oh, horseapples!" Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png|The sign change didn't help Rainbow much Rainbow Dash launched S1E13.png About to fall S1E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png Applejack hits RD S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png Rainbow's wings are no longer tied S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png|Now they fight Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|No cheating this time Suited For Success Twilight yes something E14-W14.png|Why am I smiling? Twilight & AJ hear RD be blunt E14-W14.png Rainbow Dash it be cooler-W 4.3048.png|"Mine is not as cool as I imagined it." Rainbow Dash she asked E14-W14.png|"She asked." 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler" Rainbowdashep14s1.png|Rainbow Dash in her original '20% cooler' outfit Twilight not laughing stock E14-W14.png Rainbow Dash could of is-W 1.1414.png|"She kind of is!" Twilight shh E14-W14.png Twilight now what we do E14-W14.png|I happen to look surprised. Twilight only has 1 cat E14-W14.png|Eh I fell asleep. Rainbow Dash it was me E14-W14.png|Yeah it was me. Rarity how dare u E14-W14.png|She looks angry. Rainbow Dash well how else E14-W14.png|"Well how else are we supposed to get you out." Rarity I forgive E14-W14.png|Get off my back cat. RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Rainbow Dash looking 20% more dazzling in her Gala Dress Sonic Rainboom Rainbowdash6.png Rainbow Dash screams louder S1E16.png|RD, yelling. Fluttershy's cheering fails to impress S1E16.png|Fluttershy is proud, Rainbow is not Rainbow Dash5.png|RD, the Weather Watcher. Rainbow Dash about to start S1E16.png Rainbow Dash accelerating S1E16.png Rainbow Dash twirling clouds S1E16.png Rainbow about to crash S1E16.png|Soon there will be a cleanup to be done Rainbowdash8.png Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|A happy Rainbow Dash. Rainbow tells Fluttershy to improve her cheering S1E16.png|Dash is not satisfied with the cheering Rainbow dash wonder E16-W 4.0997.png|Rainbow Dash thinking-" I wonder if I can kill them both and blame it on Derpy Hooves." RainbowDashSonicRainboom.JPG|A disappointed RD. Rainbow Dash pressure E16-W 4.51.png|Rainbow Dash feeling pressure. Rainbow Dash pressure rise E16-W 4.98.png|Pressure rising... Rainbow Dash pressure overload E16-W 4.321.png|Pressure overload. Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends Rainbow Dash WHAT E16-W 3.010.png|'WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash reacting upon hearing Rarity is going to enter the competiton. Rainbow Dash jaw drop E16-W 3.56.png|Talk about a jaw dropper. Rainbow dash true joy smile E16-W 2.8840.png|Rainbow Dash's smile of hope. Rainbow Dash buy time E16-W 3.780.png|Rainbow Dash buying some time. Rainbow Dash uh oh E16-W 2.91.png|Need a new number fast! Rainbow Dash very scared S1E16.png Rainbow Dash hhe yeah E16-W 2.641.png|Uhh...Yeah... Rainbow Dash Fly casual E16-W 2.738.png|Uhh...Fly casual. Rainbow Dash gulp E16-W 2.42.png|Gulp Rainbow Dash head on crash E16-W Ow.png|It hurts more then it looks. Rainbow Dash ohh boy E16 -W 2.88.png|Rainbow Dash seeing that Phase 2 almost hit Princess Celestia and her guards. Rainbow Dash phase 3 E16-W 4.912.png|"Time for phase 3." Rainbow Dash see Rarity fall E16-W 4.3201.png|Rainbow Dash see's Rarity in danger. Rainbow Dash before the Sonic Rainboom.png|Raindow Dash performing the sonic rainboom Sonic rainboom.png|So Awesome! Forthesave.png|Dash for the rescue Rainbow Dash WOAH! E16-W 4.66.png|"Woah!" A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png|The crowd loved it Rainbow Dash BEST day ever E16-W 4.070.png|"This is the BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives Rarity S01E16.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving Rarity. The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|The wonderbolts are here Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|Rainbow Dash and her idols Rainbow Dash Fangirl.png|A very excited Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|Rainbow is a hero RainbowDashBestYoungFlyer.png|Rainbow Dash crowned Best Young Flyer. Ohmygosh! Rainbow Dash Best day ever 2 E16.png|Say it once say it again "BEST DAY EVER!" Rainbow Dash forgives bullies E16-W 5.002.png|Rainbow Dash forgiving the bullies. The Show Stoppers Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png A Dog and Pony Show Main ponies racing to the scene S01E19.png S01E19_RainbowDash_CauseAllYouSaidWas.png Main ponies and Spike panicking S01E19.png Main ponies look down the holes S01E19.png S01E19_RainbowDash_MudOnFace.png S01E19_RainbowDash_SpeedingForHole.png|Faster Rainbow Dash! Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster than that. Main ponies worried about Rarity S01E19.png S01E19_RainbowTwilight_SpotDiamondDogs.png|There you are! S01E19_RainbowTwilight_CrashIntoEachOther.png|Oh, hey Twilight. Imagining Rarity.jpg S01E19_Spike_GemOutOfPocket.png Main ponies whats Spike planning S01E19.png dogshow.gif A Dog and Pony Show 4.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy Banner S1E20.png Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie S01E21.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E21.png Rainbow crash.jpg|This is Rainbow Dash's alter-ego, Rainbow Crash. Pinkie Pie3 S01E21.png|rainbow is giving pinkie THE STARE Pinkie Pie4 S01E21.png Rainbowdash_one_frame_teleport.png|A reasonable animation error. Reason: Rainbow Dash is as fast as the speed of light. See_Pinkie_Pie_act_E2-_W_5.1645.png|Witnessing Pinkie's stage performance is more than Rainbow can handle. We scared E21-W 2.3654.png|Rainbow Dash seeing the inevitable happen. Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png|Ok the inevitable is not going to happen. PHEW... LSTjump.png LSTdodge.png RainbowLST.png Braeburn's too close.png Little to close.png Embarasment.png Tribe.png A Bird in the Hoof Is the pay good.jpg|Is the pay good? Anybody home.jpg|Anybody home? Blergh.png Rainbow stretch S01E22.png Funny face RD S1E22.png Rainbow_derp_S01E22.png|Derp. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow doesn't amuse the guards Rainbow hasn't forgotten.jpg|Rainbow Dash hasn't forgotten Rainbow whispers to Philomeena S01E22.jpg|Rainbow whispers to Philomeena High five.jpg|High Five! The Cutie Mark Chronicles Sugar Cube Corner S01E23.png Rainbow blush S01E23.png Rainbow talks S01E23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment Filly Rainbow Dash licking lips S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash big smile S1E23.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Filly Rainbow Dash ecstatic S1E23.png|Ain't she cute? Rainbow Dash about to do sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash sonic rainboom S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash looking back S1E23.png Filly Rainbow Dash big smile close up S1E23.png Rainbow Dash confident S1E23.png RainbowDashRainboom.png|High speed! Rainbow Dash earns her cutie mark S1E23.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles 16 9.png|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the present day. Fluttershy confess S01E23.png Fluttershy confess2 S01E23.png Pinkie confess S01E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Pinkie dive S01E23.png Rainbow collapsed S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Owl's Well That Ends Well Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png Rainbow Dash she meant it E24-W 7.png Rarity S01E24.png Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png The crew Watching the Meteor shower S1E24.png|A fine sight The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Jealous Spike.png Party of One Rainbowdashgummy.png|Rainbow Dash bonding with Gummy Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Thinking on the spot.png Housesit.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash explaining why they can't make it to Pinkie's party Ummm.png Rainbow Dash freakingout-W 2.7148.png|Pinkie Pie you are freaking me out! weirded_out_rainbow_dash.PNG|"Alrighty, let's get on out of creepy town..." Rainbow Dash do hard way-W 2.0587.png|Time to do this the hard way. Pinkie Pie hugging her friends S1E25.png The Best Night Ever Rainbow_Dash_towel_S1E26.png Applejack comments S01E26.png We normally don't wear clothes S01E26.png Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolt fantasy Rainbow Dash Gala Singing.png|Rainbow Dash singing At The Gala with the The Wonderbolts flying up as she sings Rainbow Dash To Prove S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png|Rainbow Dash saving Soarin's pie. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Spitfire remembers Rainbow Dash Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Spitfire asks Rainbow to hang out Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png|Ready to enter Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|Rainbow Dash is excited to meet her idols. Derpy derping s1e26.jpg|Rainbow waiting in line Rainbow Dash standing close to Spitfire S01E26.jpg|So close but so far Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Rainbow wants attention S1E26.png Rainbow gets an idea S1E26.png Rainbow tosses S1E26.png Confident Rainbow S1E26.png Spitfire at the gala.jpg|No use....... Rainbow kicks S1E26.png Disappointed Rainbow S1E26.png|Rainbow is disappointed Happy Spitfire.jpg|Rainbow almost gets the Wonderbolts' attention The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|However..... Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|They are highly wanted Rainbow has a change S1E26.png|Rainbow gets a chance to impress the Wonderbolts Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png|Looking good so far Dashftwn.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png|Or not....... Main ponies at the donut shop S01E26.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia S01E26.png Laughpony.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Rainbow Dash images